wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A different side (Part 3)
Part three: ''Moon.'' Moon circled Qibli, thinking, Within a few seconds, he will feel the same pain I felt! My heart will be avenged! ''She smiled when she the shrieks of Crane and Sandstorm. Then, they suddenly stopped. Winter flew back, blood stained on his talons, teeth, and wings. "They're dead." Winter said quietly; almost sounding like he regretted it. Moon felt a burst of satisfaction when she heard Qibli start to wail. Moon smiled menacingly, and met Winter's gaze. Winter looked horrified and guilty, and Moon narrowed her eyes. ''Is Winter on ''Qibli's ''side? She was dimly aware of Qibli collapsing on the ground next to Sora and Mudfly's bodies and whispering, "I'm so, so sorry, Sora. I tried, I really did." * * * "This is where you'll be sleeping from now on," Moon explained to Mooncrystal. It was a week later, and somehow Winter had convinced her not to kill Qibli, although Moon regretted it. Since her mission was complete, and before she had been living on the border of the Ice and Sand Kingdoms, they had moved to the rainforest. Moon knew that Winter was hoping that she'd act more like how she did when she was younger now that Sora and the dragonets were killed. She wasn't. Moon knew that there was something wrong with her, and that she'd never be how she used to be, but she wasn't even bothered. "Mother," Mooncrystal said quietly. "I liked living in the Ice Kingdom. Why did we move?" "Because the purpose of my life is completed," Moon said cheerfully. "Oh," Mooncrystal said. "All right, then." * * * "No, Winter!" Moon screeched. She was dreaming that Qibli was smashing Winter into a mountain, making rocks bury and kill him. Moon awoke with a gasp. She scrambled to her feet and poked Winter until he woke up. "Winter! Qibli! We're going to kill him!" Winter stood up. "Why?" Moon narrowed her eyes. "He deserves to die!" * * * "What do I do, again?" Mooncrystal asked nervously. Moon sighed. "We all know that Qibli's already retired, and is living in stupid Thorn's newest retirement home, right?" Mooncrystal nodded. "So you say that you're there for a school project for Jade Mountain Academy, then 'interview' Qibli, lead him to a quiet place, and. . .you know." Mooncrystal nodded. "Where do I lead him to?" Moon swiped at her, then quickly stopped herself. "Mooncrystal, you will lead him here. Understand?"''Mooncrystal nodded and flew away. Winter brushed his wings against Moon's. "Come on, Moon. Let's prepare for Qibli." * * * "Moon, here they come!" Winter hissed. Moon quickly sat up. How could she have fallen asleep? She sighed and stretched, thinking, ''Watch out, Qibli! Moon's coming! "Right here should be quiet and peaceful," Moon heard Mooncrystal say to Qibli. She heard them stop right next to the bush she was hiding in. She stuck out her talon and scratched Qibli's leg. Qibli leaped away from the bush with a hiss. Moon leaped out of the bush and pinned Qibli down. She held up a dagger to his throat. "Any last words before I kill you?" "Moon, I-" And then he was gone. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Raven the NightWing-SkyWing)